The Unfortunate Few
by Eternal Megatron
Summary: Retitled and Redone. A series of changes to the timeline means a lot of different things. Naruto was born in the time of Kakashi's generation, as was Itachi. [Naruto x FemItachi] Other Pairings. FemItachi, FemGaara, FemOC, FemShino, FemDeidara, FemHaku, FemTobirama, FemYamato, FemHidan, and FemKabuto More OCs.


The Unfortunate Few

**Well, here I am. It has been a long while since I have written anything on here. Speaking of Updates, They will be coming. There is no set time. And there might be discontinuations pending. It all depends on if i get any ideas for them. There are new stories possibly on the way. All I can say is that there is a chapter 2 for this. And one for Never Use The Fox. If you read He's Made It His Future, this is almost nothing like it.**

Summary: Retitled and Redone. A series of changes to the timeline means a lot of different things. Naruto was born in the time of Kakashi's generation, as was Itachi. Naruto x FemItachi + Other Pairings FemItachi, FemGaara, FemOC, FemShino, FemDeidara, FemHaku, FemTobirama, FemYamato, FemHidan, and FemKabuto

* * *

Chapter 1: Altered Beginning

It was another good end to a peaceful day in Konoha. Children were running around playing or scampering home to eat. Mothers and wives were getting home to eat or making supper for their families. Fathers and husbands were making their ways home with a paycheck in hand. Then, there were some cases were men were sneaking away from their secret mistresses, women were trying to hide the "other man" from their husbands. The Red light district was livening up. The whorehouses were as loud as ever. Strip clubs reigned in a hefty profit. Bars, dance clubs, and crime were on the rise. Shinobi and Kunoichi were carrying out their duties. This story begins a certain blonde Chūnin.

The life of Minato Namikaze was a pretty nice one. He was the son of the clan head. And possibly younger brother to the next clan head, Goryū Namikaze. His brother was three years older than him, he was still jealous that he was going to be made clan head, but he could care less about that now.

Goryū had a girlfriend and they were pretty serious. He had a feeling that He was going to be an uncle before he was going to have a sister in-law. Anyways, back to his life. He was also on a team with his best friends, Fugaku Uchiha and Hiashi Hyūga. He was under the tutelage of Jiraiya; one of the Densetsu no Sannin (Legendary Three Ninja); very powerful shinobi. Plus he had his own girlfriend.

Kushina Uzumaki was a wonderful girl with red hair. He found her beautiful. And the fact that her developing figure further captured his already rapt attention. From her developing breasts already at a Mid C-cup, to her widening hips and soft, round, jiggling cushions for an ass. Not to mention her widening hips and semi-thick legs with the same creamy skin that was everywhere, and that they were so enticing with how long they were.

He had to curse his sensei for being a pervert. It was starting to rub off on him. He had a good friend who was a Haruno. Haruno's are known for their sexual nature, and extreme perverted-ness. He wondered why Kizashi wasn't a major factor in what Minato would call, Entering the Darkside.

Getting back on track, Kushina became his girlfriend after he saved her from a group of Kumo Shinobi. She was grateful, and then she became interested in him. That led to them getting to know each other.

Getting back on track again, he was very excited for tonight. Like any hormone trance-induced male, sex was the first and probably only thing he could think of. Minato wasn't one of those guys. Yet there a part of his brain in which he put his denied sexual fantasies. Tonight, Kushina had given him the chance to expel those thoughts. While he was excited that he would no longer be a virgin, he was still worried that he would be letting out an uncontrollable beast. That of which he thought couldn't be stopped. Then there was the fact that he had a girlfriend, they were going to have sex, and that it was KUSHINA UZUMAKI, didn't make him any calmer.

* * *

Uzumaki Compound

Kushina was scattering and tossing various items of lingerie around her room. Tonight was her first time and she didn't want to make a mess of things, in the figurative sense, of course. The last thing she wanted was for Minato to become unsatisfied with her because the night had gone to ruin. She had come to love the blond haired Namikaze, and now she couldn't see a life without him. Her fervent desire to find a set of bra and panties that Minato would find appealing was the result of a conversation and a resulting shopping trip she had with her cousins.

Flashback

_Kushina was worriedly pacing around her room. She had gotten in over her head again. She had said she was ready, she felt she was, but she was not. She had told her boyfriend that she wanted him to take her virginity. And that she wanted to take his. Now she was panicking because she had an idea of what the whole thing consisted of, but not what to expect._

_Her cousins, Rei Uzumaki and Setsuna Uzumaki, watched their younger cousin become a nervous wreck in less than 1 minute after she came in the house. They weren't surprised that they were the only ones that noticed her in her panicky state. Their parents were out grocery shopping. And the rest of the clan was doing whatever it is that they wanted to do._

_The Uzumaki clan relocated to Konoha after they were tipped off about a full scale invasion of their home, Uzushiogakure. Having known when the invasion was going to take place, they cleared out the village and set up traps and Releasing seals. Whatever poor soul came to invade wouldn't be going back to wherever they came from._

_Back to the matter at hand, _**(This shit is getting tiring.) **_their cousin was in need of help, and they were just the ones to help._

"_Oh, Kushina~~" The two called. They were about to have a little fun at their cousins expense._

"_Y-yes?" She replied back timidly. Something in her cousins' voices sounded devious._

"_Come here; we have a solution to your little problem." Rei said as she walked closer to them._

"_You can help me, Rei-chan, Setsuna-chan?" she asked somewhat desperate for an answer to her conundrum._

_Looking at her they smiled genuinely. "Yes, Kushina-chan, as we have had sex before." Setsuna said as they took on a somewhat noble pose. "Since it is your first time, we will help you make it one of the best nights of your life."_

"_One of the best?"_

"_Well, after you do it one time you'll want to do it again." Rei explained._

_Rei and Setsuna had both come across that realization with their boyfriends, Sakyū Uzumaki and Sakuro Uzumaki, the Akasui. _(Red Water)_ The more sex they had, the more they wanted. They could have been related to the Haruno's for all they knew._

_Kushina blushed a shade of red reminiscent of her hair. "D-do it a-gain?" She stuttered._

"_Yeah, you will. It's a wonderful and exhilarating sensation. The feeling you get from him inside you, the taste of his essence, and the feeling of his hands in and on your sacred areas. Mmm." Setsuna blushed as she bit her lip. Rei followed her line of thought, a blush tinting her cheeks as she bounded off to lala land._

_Kushina on the other hand had fully understood her cousin's words and her already present blush had turned darker. She was on the verge of fainting when Rei snapped out of her "Daydreams," and caught Kushina before she could black out._

"_Now, Now, if you keep doing that, Minato wouldn't ever want to do it with you would he?" She asked. Kushina snapped to attention._

"_He wouldn't?" She asked softly. Setsuna sighed with a sad smile. "No he wouldn't. Kushina-chan, you're a pure soul. Every man wants a girl like you. But they don't like it when they are prudish almost 100% of the time. Fainting is not the best reaction a guy can deal with."_

"_The best advice we can give you about this situation is to power through your nervousness, be a little forceful if needed, and keep an open mind. If it isn't great at first, it will get better."_

_Kushina beamed. "Thank you, Rei-chan, Setsuna-chan!"_

"_Before you go, we need to take you lingerie shopping." Setsuna said while they gave off evil smiles and auras. Kushina shook with fear as she looked at her cousins. She was not going to be having any fun anytime soon._

Flashback End

Her cousins had picked out very interesting sets of bras and panties. There were a few things with lace but she was glad for that small fact. Lace felt too weird for her tastes. She had asked her cousin and aunts to leave the house for tonight until the deed had been done. She had to plan and fast. Minato would be over at the compound in an hour.

* * *

With Minato

Minato had been dressing himself in somewhat revealing clothes. Revealing, meaning that it showed off his chest, and to a lesser extent, his abs. More or less, what could be considered abs.

Minato was muscular, yes. But he lacked the strong visual definition. He looked at himself in the mirror. He thought the outfit looked stupid on him and went to change. He went back to the mirror.

This time, he wore his Chūnin Flak Jacket; open. It showed off this tight blue shirt that defined his muscles and made them look more appealing. He tied a band around his forehead where a Hitai-ate would go. He wore loosely fit shinobi pants and black sandals. He thought he looked good. Good enough to get fucked in his opinion. He left the house like that.

He grabbed a bottle of water. Never know when you need to rehydrate, especially after "strenuous" activities.

He had almost everything he needed.

He only forgot the condom…

* * *

Uzumaki Compound-10 Minutes Later

Kushina finally found the set of lingerie that she was going to wear. It was a mostly red push-up bra with a little blue on it. Along with that, there was a red thong with two blue stripes.

She walked out after changing and looked at herself. She blushed as she looked at herself. The push-up bra made her breasts visibly increase a cup size. She just had to cop a feel. She cupped her covered left breast experimentally. She gasped as a jolt of pleasure ran to her brain. She had to admit, it felt good.

Now, focusing her attention on her rear... She had a full view of her cheeks. One could describe them as full, plump, round, big, and jiggly. She slapped one cheek and let out a yelp. It stung. She rubbed her butt as she could see a red hand print slowly fading away.

She was glad that the house was empty. It would have been very awkward if she and Minato "got down and nasty" while there were other people in the house.

She felt like she was forgetting something. She snapped her fingers as she realized it. "I forgot to close the windows in the house. I wouldn't want everyone's stuff to get wet." She said aloud. She then left her room to go close the windows.

If only she looked at the calendar…

* * *

Outside The Compound

Minato had been let through the gates and now he was walking up to Kushina's house. Most people had turned in while others were out enjoying the nightlife. Minato was now standing nervously outside Kushina's house. He knocked hesitantly.

"_Hold on for a minute!"_ She said through the door.

"K-Kushi-chan? It's me." He said, facing the door.

"_Oh, Mina-kun. I'm going to let you in as long as you close your eyes. Will you do that for me?"_ She asked.

"S-sure." He said as he closed his eyes.

He felt a hand grab him and pull him inside the house. He heard the door close behind him. He took his sandals off and waited expectantly.

"Kushi-chan? Can I look now?" He asked. He really wanted to see her, and to see what he had to cover his eyes for.

"You can look Mina-kun. And appreciate what you see." She said seductively. His eyes snapped open, and they widened considerably.

There was Kushina, looking at him while she bent over, giving him a good view of her ass and her…

Kushina was now in front of him, wiping his nose. Some blood must have been trickling out of it because of the sight he just took in. His brain must have shorted out or it was running slow. Then, something clicked into place.

Regaining his senses and mobility, Minato lifted Kushina up as he held her by her butt. Kushina, who was completely unprepared, yelped and wrapped her legs around his waist. She also put her arms round his neck. Seeing this as a green light, Minato charged up the stairs to her room. The stairs made Kushina's breasts jiggle against his chest. He sped to her room and set her upon the bed. He got on top of her and French kissed her into the pillow. Kushina blushed heavily at how forceful Minato was. Wasting no time, she flipped him and repeated his actions.

Taking advantage of his position, Minato cupped Kushina's left breast while taking a handful of ass with the other. He switched hands and gave her as a loud smack. She squeaked and took off his Flak Jacket. Next she took off his pants, leaving his sky blue boxers exposed to the world. Then, she pulled off his shirt. He unclasped her bra and kissed her.

Next, he targeted a weak spot on her neck. She mewled as her cheeks flashed scarlet. Her legs were buckling slightly. He left a trail of kisses down her stomach and painfully close to her clit. She moaned as she felt the sensation of his lips making contact with her tender skin. "Mina-kun. Closer, please~…" She gurgled, trying to formulate the correct words.

Removing their last article of clothing, their signs of arousal were now visible. Minato's 9 inch hard dick was throbbing, waiting for attention. Kushina's pink, fat folds, sheltering the inner pleasures that most men enjoy, was the attention that could only sate the libido of one Minato Namikaze. Before it came to that task, they tried the 69 position. Turning around so that her butt was in front of him, she wiggled it, indicating that he was supposed to lick. On the other end, Kushina had put his cock in her mouth cautiously. She inched down carefully. She was able to fit it in her mouth, somewhat. She began sucking on it. Minato suppressed most of his moans so that he could increase his speed. He wagged his tongue up and down, and then from side to side. That caused her to choke on his length. He grunted. The vibrations of his grunts against her pelvic bone and her vagina made her arch back in pleasure. Out pure revenge, she bit his dick softly, as to not tear it off. He arched his back as he came wildly into her mouth. While he came, he unknowingly inserted his fingers inside her pussy, finding a spot that took her over the edge.

They panted taking a few minutes to regain their breath. Minato's erection stood like it hadn't been touched at all. It was as if it was saying, "Was that all you got? I'm not impressed."

Still in the 69 position, Kushina put his erection in between her breasts. Her soft globes around his dick made him go crazy. Taking revenge, he rubbed her clit roughly. She squirmed, trying to keep her focus as pleasure tied her stomach in knots. "Mina-kuuun~. Sto-op~." Talking was getting harder for her to do. Finally, enough was enough. Minato pinched and bit her clit. She screamed and came on his face, rubbing her tits faster against his member. He came on her bed this time.

They switched positions so that they were aligned perfectly. Kushina hovered over him. Minato positioned his member right under her opening.

"Ready?" He asked.

"R-ready." She replied, slowly bearing down to take in his length.

It took a few seconds for the tip to penetrate but it went in before meeting a thin, fleshy barrier. Minato pushed through it with relative ease. Kushina gasped and held onto Minato.

"You OK?" He asked concerned. Kushina shakily nodded her head.

"I'm fine. Keep going." She said, moaning as he pushed further.

"Go." She said and Minato took off, hips moving forward and back at a rather manic pace.

Kushina was completely bowled over. She hadn't expected him to pull that out of nowhere. Her mind was slowly fuzzing as she let out a loud moan.

He lifted himself off of her so that he could squeeze and kneed her breasts. Keeping the pace up, he lowered his head onto her right nipple, licking, sucking, and taking soft bites. It wasn't helping her plan, or pride. She was melting to his very touch.

He slowed down, making her almost scream and whine about how going slow was compared to his fast paced pounding. Now it was slow and like a battering ram. It took all of her leftover energy and resistance not to cum until after he did. It was a hard task to fulfill seeing as her pleasure was building up faster than she could resist. She was about to slip until she felt his cock throb as thick, white semen poured into her awaiting womb. She felt her stomach bulge slightly at the amount of sperm he had released.

Minato pulled out of her and lied on the bed beside her. He was panting slightly.

The Namikaze and the Uzumaki clans are stamina freaks. They have large chakra reserves and are skilled in Fūinjutsu. (Sealing Techniques) But they have differences like: The Uzumaki's had special chakra, the Chakura no Kusari (Chakra Chains), and the increased longevity. While the Namikaze's have: A superior skill with Fūton and, to a lesser extent Suiton Techniques due to the Namiton (Wave Release) Kekkei Genkai which was a rarity among the clan, superior speed and teleportation jutsu, and the Ursagryph **(Giant bear-bird hybrid)** summoning contract. And their origin story. But that is for another time.

Kushina moved closer to Minato, placing a hand on her belly. The viscous fluid had not left her body at all. She leaned in to kiss his face. He captured her lips with his as she adopted a smug smile on her face.

"You know, after all that I did not cum. I had expected better of my first time." She said. Her smile had grown while she was talking. Minato grabbed her hips and placed her below him.

"Then how about a few more rounds, to even us out of course." He growled as he kissed her aggressively.

She felt his hardened member against her slightly puffy stomach. She looked down and gawked at the hard, throbbing appendage. Minato was inhuman.

Suddenly Minato made a cross-seal as a clone appeared before them. He looked to the clone and it nodded before it walked to the door, locked it, and placed a seal on it. Then the clone dispersed.

"Minato-kun, what was that about?" She asked curiously.

"Oto Soshi. (Sound Blocking) Now we can continue and be as loud as we want." He said, smiling like a madman.

If you so happened to get in that room that night, you would have heard something like this:

"OH MINATO!"

"SO TIGHT KUSHI-CHAN! YOU'RE SO FUCKIN TIGHT!"

"OH KAMI, MINA-KUN! FUCK ME HARDER!"

"BEG FOR IT!"

"PLEASE, I BEG OF YOU!"

"TRY AGAIN!"

"PLEASE FUCK ME AS HARD AND FAST AS POSSIBLE FOR THIS LITTLE WHORE!"

"WHOSE WHORE?!"

"I AM MINATO NAMIKAZE'S FUCKIN WHORE, KUSHINA FUCKIN UZUMAKI!"

"THAT'S FOR DAMN SURE!"

"MINATO, I'M-"

"ME TOO, KUSHI-CHAN!"

"POUR YOUR BABY BATTER IN MY SMELLY CUNT! I'M READY!"

"HRGHRNNNNNNN!"

"OOOOOOHHHH, YESSSSSSSS. OH KAMI-SAMA!"

"Wanna go another round?"

"Yes, please."

This went on for about 5 hours. And the two teens came all over each other and the bed. Kushina's belly had a distinct bulge as his semen slowly trickled out of her vagina. It had also come trickling out of her anus. Yes, they had anal sex. It was testing grounds for most types of sex and positions people had ever come up with to engage in his or her lust.

"So, should we take a shower?" He asked. He took a whiff of his sweaty skin and wrinkled his nose in disgust at the smell.

Kushina blushed. "W-well, if we go shower, then will we be doing anything like what we've been doing all night? I feel tired and kinda sore. I don't even think I can get up." She said, her index fingers touching.

Minato thought about it for a while. "How about I carry you? And I promise that I won't do anything naughty unless you feel up to it or unless I think you need it." He said, smiling warmly.

She smiled brightly as she jumped his arms. "I expect this treatment every time we do this and every time you stay the night." She immediately put a hand over her mouth. She blushed scarlet red, matching the blush on Minato's face.

"S-stay the n-n-night?" He stuttered. The fact that she wanted to do it again was obvious. The ways he made her scream was proof enough. But the fact that she liked his freaky ideas; he just found another reason to love her.

Kushina stuttered out a "Yeah," before Minato charged into the bathroom to take a shower with his girlfriend.

* * *

10 minutes later

Minato and Kushina were cuddling naked under new covers. Kushina felt lucky that she had extra covers. In cases like these, she felt that they would be useful. They had forgone wearing clothes as Minato didn't have any night clothes and they might have ended up doing it again, like in the shower. Who knew getting clean could be so dirty? Being taken doggy style was a new experience for her.

Minato had already dozed off and she was just about to join him. The night was perfect. Nothing could have possibly gone wrong.

She had underestimated the unexpected…

* * *

The Next Day

Kushina kissed Minato goodbye as he went back to his home. She had to get ready to meet her friends before going to team training. She wondered how her friends would react to the news.

* * *

A Few Minutes Later

Tsume looked at Kushina in outrage.

"No way!" Tsume accused.

"Yes way." Kushina replied.

"You didn't."

"We did."

"Mou, he was hot too." Tsume pouted. Kushina blushed darkly.

"TSUUMEEE!"

"WHAT?! HE WAS MINE!" The Inuzuka exclaimed.

Mikoto decided to help her best friend. "Stop, you guys. Tsume, there are plenty of hot guys, so you don't have to worry about a guy getting a girlfriend all the time. Kushina, we don't fight our friends." She scolded.

"Hai, Okaa-sama." Kushina teased. Mikoto went red with anger and pounced on Kushina, intent on pummeling the girl into the ground. Killing intent leveled them all.

There stood a tall, busty, blonde haired woman. She wore a white variation of the standard kunoichi Flak Jacket.

It was innovation of the R&amp;D department from before the First Shinobi World War. The Flak jacket was more meant to fit the female form and allow them to move unlike the bulky flak jacket more suited for the male physique.

It had a hole in the middle to show a very generous amount of cleavage. It had three clasps and various storage seals hidden on it.

She also wore white shorts with mesh covering her legs that just went above her knees.

Next to her was another woman. She had brown hair that was tied up in two buns while leaving enough to frame her face.

She wore an alternate version of the Flak Jacket that just fit over her rounded stomach. It was light brown with a green stripe.

She wore grey pants and blue shinobi sandals.

Both females were facing the group of girls, with eye smiles and regular smiles that were too sickly sweet to be anything but dangerous.

"Save the fighting for missions and sparring."

The girls hurriedly saluted and went to their respective training grounds.

* * *

With Minato

Minato had just finished telling his friends about his night in with Kushina. He was awaiting their reactions when…

"I'M SOOO PROUD!" Kizashi shouted.

Minato was sort of blindsided. He was expecting them to congratulate him, call him a lucky bastard and ask him if he got caught. He didn't expect…this kind of reaction.

"Relax, Kizashi. He was gonna do it at some point in time." Fugaku said trying to calm the excited Haruno.

But that didn't stop him from making his own remarks.

"So you're not a pussy after all."

"Fuck you."

"I'd rather have Miko-chan do that."

Minato decided that it was better to change the subject than pick a fight with a friend.

"So how are you guys doing? Still fucking like rabbits, I bet?" He asked.

"Nah, we calmed down. Now we just do regular boyfriend and girlfriend things, like: going on dates, spending time with each other, and sparring."

"I don't think that normal couples spar." Minato deadpanned.

Hiashi looked at the others unamused. "Are you children or are you naturally juvenile?" He asked annoyed.

"Calm down. What's got your panties in a twist?"

"The entire conversation is uncomfortable." He answered.

"Don't ruin our fun because you don't have any."

"I do have fun. I just don't engage in mature activities. That which none of us should be doing."

"Pussy."

"Excuse me?"

"You're too scared to have sex. Am I wrong?"

"Certainly not. I am not afraid of such vulgarity."

"Scared of a big fat pussy are you? For shame, and here I thought a Hyūga wouldn't cower to a females genitals with their _all-peeping_ eye." Fugaku said, smirking.

"WHY YOU!" Hiashi tackled Fugaku. Minato pulled him off and got tackled. The ensuing brawl was amusing to watch for the civilian and shinobi as they passed by.

* * *

Five Weeks Later

Kushina woke up feeling sick to her stomach. She could barely register the feeling before her eyes shot wide as she ran to the bathroom. She made it to the toilet just in time to puke. The contents of her stomach came up violently. She couldn't stop it. It just kept coming. Tears leaked out of her eyes as her stomach was now empty. She stood up and flushed the toilet.

This was the second time that week. She had done the same thing last week. And she had no idea why. She thought it was the stomach flu, but the more she read up on it. The more worried she was. What could have possibly caused such a symptom?

* * *

Half an Hour Later

It happened again while she was training. And then while they were doing a D-Rank. Kushina was embarrassed. Her Sensei, Tsunade, had ordered her to go to the hospital, were she would do a checkup. Being a legendary medic-nin and one of the Sannin gave her some leeway in the village.

At this moment she was sitting on one of the hospital beds just waiting for the news. Suddenly she felt her sensei's KI and shivered.

"GAAAAAKIIIIIII!" Tsunade yelled barging into the room.

Kushina yelped and ducked behind the bed.

"Get out her gaki, we _really_ need to talk." She said, leaving no room for argument.

Kushina got out from behind the bed and stood in front of Tsunade.

"I got the result of your test back. I don't need to ask what you have been doing. I have a pretty clear idea of what and with _whom_ you've been doing it." She said.

Kushina had the decency to blush at that.

"I get why you did it though. The like of a ninja is an uncertain one. Hell, the civilian life is uncertain but it's not as risky as ours."

Deciding not to get carried away, she let out a sigh and started again.

"Kushina, you know how reproduction works, right?"

Kushina blushed and nodded.

"Hai, sensei."

"Did you use…contraceptives?"

Kushina was about to nod when she stopped stock still. Her eyes widened as she recounted that night.

Many shinobi use contraceptives. Some that civilians could also use, some that only shinobi could use.

The pill, kunoichi and civilians use these. Condoms, shinobi and civilians use them. Anti-pregnancy seals, kunoichi used them. Sterility seals, Shinobi and kunoichi used them exclusively.

None of them, they used none of them. He wore no condom. She cast no seal.

Now she was getting worried. "N-no, I didn't. Why would that be important sensei?" She asked nervously. She really wasn't ready for the answer she got.

"You're late, Kushina." Tsunade said.

"Late for what?" She asked obliviously. Tsunade sighed. This wasn't going to end well.

She began to hyperventilate. Her throat was constricting. She put her hands over it trying to breathe normally.

Tsunade saw her student in distress and knocked her out. She wouldn't have done it but it saved her from developing a headache.

Tsunade looked over her now unconscious student. She couldn't help but be disappointed in the Uzumaki.

There were reasons to justify it. They were shinobi. Death was always a risk. In the eyes of the shinobi, if you became one, you could kill. If you could kill, you're an adult. Morality isn't really an issue when you get into this line of work.

Still that didn't mean she was any less disappointed. She felt that it was too early for her student to have a child. She felt she should have had at least one before Kushina did.

That begged the question, with whom? What man was willing to even get near her let alone have a child?

Most of them wouldn't dare go within a few feet of her lest invoking the Senju's wrath. Both hers and the clan's. Others were just sympathetic after she lost Dan.

It was hard and she would admit that she did need some space. But now this was getting ridiculous.

It's not like she would forget him, but she'd be damned if she let her life go to waste.

That's beside the point. Now the only man that would go near her was her pervert of a teammate, Jiraiya.

When Kushina did wake up, she began to breathe normally. After calming down, her mind put all the details that she had received into place.

"I fucked up bad…" She said.

"Yes you did." Tsunade added. "All you can do right now is to tell the father of your unborn, and your family. Just hope they take it lightly on you."

Kushina began to cry. She never felt so stupid in her life. She had heard the disappointment in her sensei's voice. She could only imagine what her family might think.

Her aunt and uncle would be disappointed. After her parents went missing, they cared for her like her older cousins.

Her cousins might feel disappointed. But then again; they might feel ashamed because they were the ones that teased her into doing the deed.

Her older brother and parents would have torn Minato to shreds.

Minato! How could she tell him that she was having his child? She was pretty sure that a child was the last thing he needed.

She didn't want to be alone. She didn't want to abort the child either. That would have been a terrible thing to do.

She really hoped Minato would stick with her on this. They had been together for less than two years. He had saved her from a kidnapping by Kumo. He had also stopped the bullies in the academy.

He always made her smile. He made her laugh, even when she didn't want to. She could vent her feelings to him easily.

She was very sure that he wasn't the kind of guy to abandon a girl in need. He didn't do it before, so why would he start now.

But that didn't mean she didn't get to pummel him…

* * *

Two Hours Later

Minato was given a C-rank intelligence mission inside the village. It wasn't fairly hard. He just had to disguise himself as an enemy shinobi and eliminate the informant. Fairly easy as the guy was drunk off his ass.

Sighing, he was just coming back from the Hokage's office when he decided to do some training. He was unaware of a shadowy figure watching him.

By the time he got to training ground 15…

WHAM!

He was just in time to get punched in the face.

Slightly dazed, he swung around to strike the assailant when he stopped midair.

Kushina was standing before him, less than pleased. Less than pleased may not be the correct term…furious was a better word for the emotion she was showing him right now.

Whenever Kushina was angry, her hair always flowed behind her like tails. She also gave off this deathly aura that could scare even the toughest of ninja. Her face and her eyes were a sign that promised death if one was ever foolish enough to look into them.

She took another swing at him and this time he dodged. Following up on her swing, she tried for a heel kick. He jumped in the air before landing behind her. Already about to fall, he caught her in a sleeper hold while sliding and kicking her feet out from under her.

He was about to question her but he noticed that she was coating her belly with chakra. He also noticed something wet before he loosened up on the choke hold.

What was odd was that she would have, _should have_ retaliated. But she didn't. Why, he noticed more moisture on his arm. He took a look her face to notice that she was creating the moisture. She was crying.

"You bastard…" She said quietly.

Minato looked confused. Who could blame him? He had no idea what he did, but if it was bad enough to cause her to cry, then there was definitely hell for him to pay.

"Kushi-chan, I-" He was interrupted before he could apologize, or put himself at her mercy.

"DON'T YOU 'KUSHI-CHAN,' ME! YOU BASTARD!" She screamed while crying.

"Now instead of trying to hurt us both, why not tell me what I did? Or what I didn't do." He asked.

"YOU SHOULD KNOW WHAT YOU DID, BASTARD! DO NOT PLAY DUMB WITH ME!"

"I assure you, I have no idea what I did. But, I do realize that whatever I did, I cannot beg forgiveness."

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT YOU CAN'T!"

"Kushina, I am trying to fix whatever damage I created. I am also trying to stay calm. You're not making this better so long as you don't tell me what I did. I can't read minds, leave that to the Yamanaka." He joked.

Against her better judgment, she let loose a watery smile, followed by a small choked and subdued laugh.

"Why couldn't you let me be mad at you?" She asked.

"Because it never worked out, you always ended up hugging my arm." He said with a victorious smile.

This time she hugged his chest and sobbed into it.

When she finally calmed down and stopped sniffling, Minato decided to ask her again.

"Now that you have stopped crying, why not tell me what I did?"

Now that she was back to her usual cheery self, she decided to tell him.

"I'm pregnant." She said smiling. "And you're the father."

That was such a rush of information. Where to start? Oh, with the Hyperventilating and the panicking, and the...

He stopped. Breathing, talking, blinking, what have you, he stopped doing it. He was just sitting there, with her on his lap, leaning into him. He was stock still, and after a while, Kushina had begun to notice this.

"Mina-kun?" She asked. It was odd that he didn't answer her.

Nothing.

"Minato-kun?" She was getting worried now.

No response.

"Minato?"

He collapsed on the ground. Kushina began to panic.

"MINATO!" She screamed.

* * *

At the Hospital-An Hour later

Minato woke up in a bed. He tried to stand up only to get glomped and hit the hospital bed harshly.

"Thank god you're okay." She said as she nuzzled her face into his chest.

"I've just gotta ask gaki, what the fuck made you freeze up like that?" Jiraiya asked. He normally never came to the hospital. The only time he was actually seen in the village was when he had to report to the Hokage or when he was training his team.

Tsunade laughed nervously. "Jiraiya, could I talk to you outside. Like outside, outside?" The tone of her voice was desperate and it also told him that he was not going to like what he was about to be told.

"Alright, Hime." He said walking out of the room. Tsunade glanced back worriedly. Jiraiya might not take things like this very well.

"So, I'm the father?" He asked, trying to make sense of the situation.

Surprisingly, she just winked at him. "Well no shit, silly. You're the only one I've done _that_ with. Unless, you don't mind us doing that sort of thing?"

He just chuckled nervously and kissed her cheek. She snuggled into him.

Then, they felt it. The Killing Intent. Killing Intent from someone of Sannin level power. This was not gonna end well.

"**I'M GOING TO KILL THAT FUCKING BRAT!**"

Oh shit…

"Jiraiya! Stop!" There was Tsunade.

The tallest Sannin barreled through the door. He grabbed the blonde teen by his neck and slammed him against the wall.

"Would you be kind and tell me as to how you got a girl knocked up?" He said, almost too kindly.

"I'm surprised you're asking me about how babies are made sensei." Minato deadpanned. He got a swift punch to the gut. He was about to get another but Tsunade stopped his fist.

It took her some time to formulate a sentence. "Jiraiya, stop. Would you really kill your student? He is also the father of my student's child. Would you be willing to let their child grow up without a father?"

She realized her mistake, but it was too late. Fortunately, the silver haired man let go of Minato, but then he punched a hole in the wall before jumping through it.

They all stared at the damage silently, before Tsunade jumped through the hole without warning.

With her gone, they were left to talk. "So, Jiraiya-sensei knows…" She said, trying to break the tension.

"Yeah. Don't mind his feelings; he doesn't like the idea of teenagers having kids. Despite the profession we have taken up." He said.

"Good. Besides us, our senseis know. But, what about our families? How do we break it to them?"

* * *

Three Weeks Later

Goryū Namikaze was absolutely livid. His brother had gotten his girlfriend pregnant. Not only were they 15, but they weren't married. Kushina was also an outsider. Her clan might not take lightly to the fact, and that her clan might seek for his younger brother's blood. He wasn't about to indulge them. "You really screwed yourself, ne, Otōto?" Goryū mumbled.

"You called for me, Aniki?" Minato asked, popping his head into the room.

"Good, I need to talk to you, and you better not fucking interrupt." Minato could tell by the tone of his voice and the fact that he swore, that his brother was angry and in no mood for bullshit.

"So, why is it that I heard you mumbling something about Kushina being pregnant? You didn't, did you? You…You used protection, did you?" He asked, knowing that the answer he wanted wasn't the one he was going to get. "No, I didn't." Minato said in a small voice. "DAMMIT, OTŌTO! WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?! OH RIGHT, YOU WEREN'T! I didn't think someone as smart as you could do something as stupid as this." He said, finishing his tirade and sighing as he saw his younger brother shed a few tears in shame. "Otōto, look at it like this, I'm not mad at you, I'm disappointed that you didn't think about protection. But, I'm more worried about what the Uzumaki clan might do if or when they hear about it. They might demand your blood and I'm not willing to do that. Hmm, if only we could…" His voice died in his mouth as he thought about a good piece of information the Hokage had given him.

"I have an idea. I could get you and Kushina to go to one of the old outposts. Since the war ended the village has been able to fund the refurbishment and building of several outposts and small scale ninja villages or high grade barracks. I'll get the Hokage to send you to the near the eastern gate of Konoha. You'll be there until Kushina is able to return to active duty. I'll get him to tell your sensei and your friends that you're on a top secret S-rank mission for the village, saying that you're inspecting this outpost. I'll give you enough food and provisions to last for two years."

He started drawing up seals and provision orders. He also drew up the initial mission request for the Hokage with it marked urgent.

Minato watched carefully. "You seem excited about this."

His brother chuckled. "No, I'm not. I still hate the position you put yourself, Kushina and myself into this situation. Our relationship with the Uzumaki is fragile at best. I'm just hoping this blows over."

He finished writing, and handed Minato the scroll. "Now give this to the Hokage and start packing. Time is of the essence!" He said, shooing Minato out of the room.

He sighed and then chuckled. "That brother of mine... He may be dumb as a rock sometimes, but he's probably going to be the best warrior out there."

* * *

Nine Months Later- 60 Miles East of Konoha

In one of the many hidden outposts in Hi no Kuni, there was something important happening. What was that something? Well, isn't it obvious? The birth of Minato and Kushina's child! That's what.

"IT HURTS SO FUCKING MUCH!"

Just in time to witness it.

"Push Kushina-san. You need to push."

"I AM PUSHING!" Kushina wailed as the pain of the baby moving through the birth canal got to her. No man was able to relate to this type of pain. They weren't capable of having children, so they had to just sit and watch. And it was one of the most frightening things for a man to do.

Minato was almost completely helpless as he tried to comfort his girlfriend. Though his constant efforts at reassuring her were useless, it did take her mind off of the excruciating pain if only for a small amount of time. It also managed to kill some time. Not a lot, but some.

He was also keeping the Kyūbi at bay. Making sure that the seal was still intact by the time the child was born. And he was also trying to redirect some of its chakra so that she wouldn't feel as much pain.

She had been pushing for what felt like hours. She wanted the baby out.

"One last time, Kushina-san. I can see the head."

"ARGHHHHH!" She screamed.

"He's out!" The medic shouted as other medics and nurses started buzzing around, checking on the baby and Kushina. People were talking loudly, concerned over the baby, until…

"WAHHHH!" The sound of a baby crying silenced everyone.

Kushina held out her hands, gesturing that she wanted her baby. "Sochi, my little Tenshi (Angel)." She whispered quietly. She held the baby close to her as tears of joy and exhaustion rolled down her face, unyielding.

Minato looked at his girlfriend. He had to admit she was beautiful, even in moments that aren't really flattering. She had a glow about her. As tired and sweaty as she may be, she still had that motherly and affectionate glow.

His son, he now had a son. A person that was half him, and half Kushina. He couldn't ask for anything better.

It's also what made what they were going to do a lot harder…

* * *

A Month Later- Hokage Tower

The couple were standing in front of the Sandaime and Goryū. Kushina was cuddling her son to her chest.

The Sandaime, Hiruzen Sarutobi, was a man of great stature in the Elemental Nations. The oldest reigning Kage and the youngest to inherit the Kage position to date. At age 19, he was chosen as the Nidaime's successor. He also possessed excellent Doton (Earth Release) and Katon (Fire Release) jutsu, ingenious battle skills and an odd trait.

He possessed what can be call longevity. He and his old teammates all possessed this trait. He and his teammates looked like they hadn't aged since then. Even his wife wasn't affected by age, apparently.

He also trained the Sannin. The team that was comprised of Jiraiya, Orochimaru, and Tsunade, that he led. They were famous in their own right. Though what they were famous for isn't exactly something to be proud of.

"I am sorry it has had to come to this. Are you sure you both want to do this?" he asked. He would have done something to help the situation but there wasn't anything without grave risk involved and he wasn't willing to take a big gamble.

"Hiru-ji, I am not nor will I ever be ready. I understand what the consequences are and I admit it will be tough on me, but I will move on." Kushina said, willing herself to not cry.

"Hokage-sama, may I request that we not be present. I don't that it would make things better." Minato asked. Sarutobi sighed. Kushina gave him the child.

"Request granted. Go." He sighed again. The young shinobi and kunoichi ran out of the room. If one looked closely, tears could be seen just beginning to fall.

"You know this isn't a good idea. You can't do it." Goryū said. The older man looked at the Namikaze tiredly.

"What am I supposed to do? If the rest of your clan or the Uzumaki hear about this, there will be a riot or a civil war! Not to mention of parties that seek the "betterment" of Konoha. This child could be the means to start a war. We have finally recovered from the last one and I'd rather not begin the third. Or have a third war for that matter. Tell me Goryū, what am I supposed to do when there is no other possible solution?" He asked.

"I think I have one." Goryū said, just as someone knocked on the door. "Let them in, Hokage-sama. They're part of the solution."

"Enter."

In walked a man and a woman that looked to be in their early 20s. The man had a muscular build, covered by a black shirt, black pants and a sleeveless Haori. He had a square jaw and dull black eyes. He had brown spiky hair. Strangely, he wore glasses. Poor eyesight is debilitating in this line of work but apparently the glasses were there for another reason all in itself.

The woman could not be described as anything but beautiful. Her figure had great curves, accented by her choice of clothing. A black shirt that barely covered a third of her F cup breasts, just straining to cover the two globes of flesh, narrowing down the middle to only cover her belly button. That left the sides exposed. She also wore tight pants that gave a good view of her thighs. She had a curved chin, long brown hair up in buns with a Senbon through both. She had sharp black eyes and pouty lips.

They were Hiruzen's old teammates, Koharu Utatane/Mitokado and Homura Mitokado.

"Koharu, Homura? What are you doing here?" He asked.

Koharu answered for the both of them. "Goryū-kun called us here. We have a proposition to make concerning that baby you're holding, and we think you'll like it."

Hiruzen narrowed his eyes. "If this is what I think it is about, then you already know what my answer is going to be."

Homura spoke this time. "What other option do you have? It is the only thing that can cover all problems, and it is the only thing we could come up with on such short notice."

The Hokage pinched the bridge of his nose. "Plan Zen'ei (Vanguard) was something that sensei feared having to use. It was created out of pure paranoia and fear of having another Shinobi World War, and while we did have one, it still wasn't put into action."

"But there will be another one. You can feel it can't you, Hokage-sama? The other villages are gaining strength. We need a deterrent or a plan to end the war. Zen'ei was a secret kept by the Namikaze clan head for generations. If the rest of the clan knew about this, war would come sooner than you'd expect. Hell, if anyone in this village heard about it, this place would be nothing but ashes and ruins." Goryū said. He knew how important this was.

Hiruzen looked in between them all. He was unsure about the next steps he was going to take and if they were the right ones.

"Hiruzen, choose. This child's, no, Konoha's fate relies on your decision. And they need an answer now." Homura said gravely. The two stared at each other. Hiruzen, while reluctant, was against the idea in its entirety. Homura didn't support the idea, but he knew this was the child's only chance. The pressured in the room intensified.

Koharu looked at her husband and teammate worriedly. "Hiruzen, please. You know what you must do."

* * *

**First chapter Finished. I can tell you I had writers block for a week. I can also say that I'm trying to write for the public again so I still might be rusty at this.  
**

**Definitely not like the original. Minato and Kushina get involved in a little "private business." And so there be consequences to it. Repercussions and ripples of timeline have set pieces in place without needing to be done.**

**So You might already know where Naruto is but if you don't, until next time!**


End file.
